In recent years, in the production field of optical lenses, technologies to produce optical lenses, exhibiting high heat-resistance, have been studied, in which thermo-hardening lens portions are mounted on a glass substrate (See Patent Document 1). As an example of the production methods of the optical lenses which employs said technologies, a technology is put forward, in which after plural thermo-hardening molding resin products are formed as lens portions on the surface of the wafer-shaped glass substrate, which are so called “wafer lenses”, the glass substrate is cut individually for each lens portion.
As an example of producing devices of the wafer lenses, a producing device is put forward, in which a molding die, arranged at a fixed position, and a stage, to support the glass substrate, are provided, whereby the stage can move on the X-Y surface against the molding die, so that the resin lens portions are formed on the glass substrate. In this producing device, the stage is moved to a predetermined position, so that the supported glass substrate is arranged to face the molding die, and at this arranged position, the molding die is pressed against the glass substrate to harden the resin, whereby the resin lens portions are formed on the glass substrate.
Concerning the wafer lens producing device described above, invented is a “step and repeat method”, in that a sequence of actions is repeated, including that after the molding die is pressed against the glass substrate, and the glass substrate is released, the glass substrate is moved, so that plural resin lens portions are sequentially formed. Further, invented is a “collective method”, in that a single molding die is pressed against a single glass substrate and released, so that plural resin lens portions are collectively formed (see Patent Document 2).